


Frustration

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr The Walking Dead One Shots [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, NON/CON, Smut, dub/con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: You have dealt with sexual frustration for months! When Daryl is finally ready to act on his feelings he has had too much to drink.  You don't want your hookup to be a one night stand, but he won't take no for an answer.





	Frustration

His grip on your arm was tight enough to leave a bruise. You twisted away and he squeezed down harder as the two of you walked up the steps to the place you called home. Once you were inside he let you go with a shove into the living room.

“God dammit Y/N!” Daryl got in your face. “What the hell were you thinking?”

 

“ME?!?!” You clutched your arm that was decorated with his fingerprints. “What gave you the right to grab me like that?”

 

“Grab you?” Daryl’s eyes almost bulged out of his head. “I think you mean save you, and you’re welcome.”

 

“I didn’t need saving.” You pulled your shoulders back and got in Daryl’s face. “If you haven’t noticed the world is shit and I am still alive.”

 

“Thanks to me and Rick!” Daryl didn’t back down. His blue eyes ignited with fire.

 

You did not hesitate to pull your hand back and slap him across the face. The crack echoed across the quiet house. 

 

“I’m not a little girl. I can take care of myself.” You took in heavy breaths, ignoring the voice in the back of your head telling you it had gone too far. 

 

Daryl cracked his jaw and looked at you with a snarl. 

 

“Alright big girl. Next time you decide to wonder off by yourself I won’t come looking. I’ll let you kill all the walkers you attract yourself.” Daryl turned and headed towards the door. 

 

“Daryl Dixon if you walk out that door do not bother coming back.” You followed him, unsure what point you were trying to prove. 

 

“Fuck you.” Daryl lifted up a middle finger as he walked outside and jogged down the steps. “Good riddance.”

 

You slammed the door loud enough for all of Alexandria to hear and then let out a shriek of frustration. Daryl was the most frustrating person on the planet. You didn’t know him before the apocalypse, but guessed he wore that title even when the population was at its maximum. 

 

Six months had passed since you met the man. Six months of dealing with his mood swings, his quiet dominance, exchanging glances, sneaking touches of his huge arms, six months of pure sexual frustration. The man was your idea of a wet dream. Despite his confidence he never even came close to making a move, making his signals even more mixed. 

 

“Fuck me?” You kicked the wall. “No, fuck him.” 

 

You wouldn’t get caught up in the bigger picture. Tonight Daryl “saved” you from a situation you had under control, and then had the balls to get mad at you about it and man handle you. There was no room for chauvinism in this world. You were a capable woman and didn’t need the man. You would show him. 

 

The next few hours were spent training. You wore shorts and a sports bra and worked up a sweat, pushing yourself as hard as possible. Some of the time was spent battling an imaginary opponent, the rest you worked on conditioning, running in place, doing sit ups and push ups. The exercise cleared your mind of Daryl Dixon. You were practicing jabs when the front door opened. 

 

You didn’t drop for defensive stance when your roommate strolled in the front door. 

 

“Look what we have here, junior heavyweight champion Y/N.” He lifted his hands above his head and mimed a cheer.

 

You rolled your eyes and popped you hip, placing a hand on your waist. The anger you were feeling earlier had worked most of it’s way out and you ignored his last comment ready to apologize.

 

“I thought you weren’t coming back.” It came out bitchier than you meant. You closed your eyes and shook your head, both of you needed to get better at this communication thing. “What I meant was…”

 

The last words did not get out before Daryl grabbed each of your cheeks and smashed his mouth against yours. His tongue pushed against your lips and you went up on your tip-toes to kiss him back. Your heart was about to beat through your chest, having wanted this so bad for so long. 

 

Kissing him was everything you had hoped for, as your mouths moved in unison a tingle between your legs started. You grabbed a hold of his waist and deepened your kiss, concentrating on it so hard you forgot to breathe. Not wanting your lips to part you sucked in air through your nose. That was when you smelled it. The alcohol. 

 

You stopped returning the kiss and moved your hands to his wrists, pulling them down so he would release your face. 

 

“Mmmm.” His lips left yours. “What’s wrong?”

 

“You’re drunk.” You dropped his wrists and took a step back, the taste of alcohol obvious on your tongue. 

 

Daryl’s mouth parted and he squinted his eyes in confusion. 

 

“What?” He stepped closer towards you. “You want this, I want this. Maybe I needed some liquid courage.” 

 

“Not like this.” You mimicked his step backwards and put your hands in front of you. “Go to bed and we will talk in the morning.” 

 

“There you go, thinking you can order me around again.” Daryl darted forward and grabbed you around the waist. “I’ve waited long enough Y/N, I want you now.” 

 

He moved to kiss you and you turned your head, his lips hit your cheek and then continued down to your neck. You struggled to back away but he gripped you harder.

 

“Stop.” You pressed against his chest. He let out a groan and sucked a section of your skin into his mouth. “Daryl this isn’t funny.”

 

You tried to scoot back and wiggle free, but he had a lock on your waist. 

 

“No.” He lifted his mouth. “It isn’t funny. Do you know what would happen to me if you died Y/N? I would die.”

 

“This is just drunk talk.” You were flattered by the words, but wanted to hear them from a sober Daryl. “Sleep it off and we will continue this tomorrow.”

 

“When was the last time someone held you through the night?” Daryl looked you in the eyes. “I don’t want to wait more, just to lose you.”

He looked so vulnerable you almost kissed him again, but instead you dropped your gaze and shook you head. Too much work had gone into your relationship to turn it into a drunken one night stand. 

“Listen to me Y/N.”. He cupped your cheeks roughly and pulled you face to his. “I love you and you love me. Tomorrow is too late.” 

 

His lips crashed against yours again, you agreed with what he was saying, but you wouldn’t take advantage of him like this. Instead, you tried to turn your head but he dug his fingers into your cheeks. Every time you opened your mouth to speak he tried to jab his tongue in for a more passionate kiss. It was making it hard to breath. You couldn’t take it any more and lifted you foot, jamming your bare heel onto his shoe and shoving him away with all your strength. 

 

“I said no.” You tilted your neck and kept your hands in front of you. “Go to bed.” 

 

Daryl licked his lips and cracked his knuckles. Then he took off his vest and through it on the floor towards the door. You lowered your hands, wondering if he was undressing for bed. 

 

“I see how it is.” Daryl rolled his shoulders back. “You think you’re tough now. That you don’t NEED me. Well let me show you just how much you need me little girl.” 

 

Before you could comprehend if he was serious or not he lunged at you. His shoulder collided with your stomach and tackled you to the couch. You half expected him to start tickling you, since this had to be a joke. Instead he grabbed your hands and pinned them above your head with one of his fists. 

 

“STOP!” You pulled against his grip. “GET OFF OF ME.”

 

He smiled down at you, his body pinning yours to the couch. Then his head dropped to your clavicle and he started trailing kisses and you squirmed underneath him. Your legs were on either side of him giving you no leverage to kick him off. At first it didn’t seem like reality, but then his free hand touched your stomach and slid under your bra. 

 

You couldn’t even form words as he started to fondle your breast, squeezing and kneading the mound. His fingers dragging roughly across your nipple. 

 

“We’ve both wanted this for so long.” He said in between licking your neck and then sucking on it again. “I can’t wait to be inside you.” 

 

Fear should have been rushing through you, but there was too much confusion. This man was not only your best friend, but the embodiment of the person you fantasized about your entire life. Why was he dong this too you. His fingers pinches your nipple breaking your from your thoughts.

 

“Eep!” The noise was automatic as was your reaction to twist away from him. 

 

“You should have told me you liked it rough Y/N.” Daryl lifted his hand, pushing your sports bra over your breasts exposing both of them. 

 

His mouth descended on your other nipple and he sucked it into his mouth. God help you, in felt amazing and you let out a moan.

 

“See, you shouldn’t fight me on these things.” Daryl lifted his head momentarily and then dragged his teeth on your hard bud. 

 

The words he spoke broke you from your spell. This was wrong. He had sensed your submission and loosened his grip on your wrists. With a pull you broke free and shoved him off of you. He hit the floor and you stood up.

 

“What the fuck Daryl?” You pulled your top down. “Get out!” 

 

He popped up to one knee and shook his head at you. 

 

“Not this again.” He rose to his full height. 

 

You stood in awkward silence. The right thing to do was to scream for help, he was doing things to you against your will, but that didn’t erase your feelings for him. The last thing you wanted was to bring a third person into this. Besides, what would the punishment be? Rick locking up his best friend? Banning him from Alexandria? There were no laws and Rick’s three questions didn’t involve rape. 

 

“Fine.” You tried to act casual. “Then I’ll leave.” 

 

You turned and headed towards the door, but didn’t make it very far until he came behind you and pushed you up against the wall. One of his hands was on your back, the other on your hip. Your arms were trapped in front of you as you tried to brace yourself. 

 

Daryl started kissing your back and slid his hand under your shorts and panties pushing them down over your ass. 

 

“STOP!” You tried to push back, but he only put more weight on you. 

 

Your bottoms got as far as they could with his hand and he brought up his foot, stomping them to the floor.

“Daryl this is rape.” You needed to get through to him. 

 

“Rape huh?” He licked up your neck and bit your ear. 

His other hand cupped your ass and slid between your legs. You winced as he went straight for your pussy his finger sliding right inside of you. 

 

“You’re pretty wet for someone who is about to be raped.” He kissed your neck. “Just give in Y/N. You want this as bad as I do. We both know it.” 

 

Your head started to swim as his finger pumped in and out of you. It felt better than you imagined. He moved his hand that was on the small of your back to your stomach and then slid his palm down to your clit. He started teasing the bundle of nerves and your fingernails tried to scratch the wall. His fingers moving in and out and the slight flicking was driving you crazy. 

 

“Do you still want me to stop?” Daryl started slowing down. “Say the word and I will.” 

 

The weight of his body lifted off of yours and the flicking of your clit stopped. You let out a whimper and turned around to face him. 

 

He still looked like the same old Daryl, with his intense blue eyes you fantasized about staring up at you while you rode him. He pulled his finger from your pussy and took a step back. 

 

This was not how you wanted your first time with him going, but your body was on fire with need. And when had anything ever gone to plan with the man? You ripped off your sports bra and through yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing your lips to his. 

 

He responded by picking you up and wrapping your legs around his waist, then he moved forward so your back was against the wall. He thrust his hips forward and brought his hand to his belt buckle, supporting you with his back. 

 

You kissed him with all the fire and passion you had boiling inside of you for the past six months, no longer caring about what state of mind the man was in. You were far from coherent at this point. It didn’t matter that you were naked and he was fully clothed or that you weren’t in a bed. All that mattered was getting his cock inside of you. 

 

“Ready baby?” Daryl pulled away from the kiss.

You nodded frantically and the tip of his cock pressed against your entrance. Daryl did not hesitate before ramming all the way into you. A moan came out as you bounced up against the wall. His dick brought a fullness you were craving. 

 

You brought your hands above your head let him rock into you, his pelvis smashing into your clit with every thrust. He started grunting with each pump and you were no longer keeping quiet. 

 

“God you feel fucking fantastic.” You brought one hand down and ran it roughly through his hair, scratching at his scalp hard enough to draw blood. 

 

He responded by biting down on your chest. 

 

“Fuck.” You winced. He lifted his head. You started shaking yours. “Don’t stop.”

 

A wicked grin crossed his face and he went back to biting at your skin. You met every thrust, bouncing yourself between the wall and him, rubbing yourself up and down his pelvis in the process. Throwing your head back, a boom sounded through the entire house that almost matched the intensity of the orgasm that ripped through you. 

 

Daryl moved a hand to your ass and pulled himself out. He aimed his cock at your stomach and sprayed his white ropes onto your body. 

“Fuck.” His head went to the side and pressed against the wall.

 

Both of you were breathing hard as your legs dropped and your found your footing. His seed dripped down your body and you knew you should get a towel. 

 

“Fuck Y/N.” He bent down and gave you a hard kiss, neither of you having the strength to do much more than press your lips together. 

 

He smacked the wall and pulled away, tucking himself into his pants in the process. You tried to fan the sweat off of yourself. 

 

“I’ll grab you a towel.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively and grinned at your stomach. 

 

You gave him a playful slap and then slid down to the floor, not wanting to stand any longer. He came back in and tossed you a dish towel, then sat on the floor next to you. 

 

“I hope you’re not tired out yet.” He wrapped an arm around you. “There’s what? Ten rooms in this house? Think we could try for them all tonight?” 

 

“How much did you have to drink?” You didn’t want the reminder, but there was no way he was thinking clearly if ten times was his goal.

 

“I had one shot of whiskey.” Daryl smiled. “Took it right before I walked in here.”

 

“One shot?” You looked at him with an open mouth. “You’re not drunk at all.”

 

“Never said I was.” Daryl grabbed your chin and pressed a kiss to your mouth. 

 

It was supposed to be a kiss, but you opened your mouth and brought your hand behind his head. The two of you definitely had to work on your communication, but not tonight. You grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Maybe not ten times, but if you were going to try it was best to get started right away.


End file.
